


Maltrecho pero no vencido

by Valkyrie_Lenneth



Category: La_Posada_de_TarValon
Genre: Complete, La_Posada_de_TarValon - Freeform, La_Posada_de_Tar_Valon, TarValon, Tar_Valon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Lenneth/pseuds/Valkyrie_Lenneth
Summary: Sólo hay dos formas de llegar a la Posada de TarValón: Desear encontrarla... o que el lugar deseé que lo encuentres.- Memorias de la Posada de TarValón -Búscanos aquí (si aún no lo has hecho): https://www.facebook.com/groups/803503893029663/





	Maltrecho pero no vencido

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado aquí, entonces eres otro de tantos que - como yo - ha comenzado una búsqueda. No importa quién comenzó la búsqueda, o por cuanto tiempo has buscado, lo importante... es que todos queremos lo mismo: aquello que nos fue arrebatado y que la mayoría ha dado por perdido. 
> 
> Te invito a leer este fragmento de mi historia o, mejor dicho, de mi memoria. Probablemente lo mismo que leas en estas líneas lo experimentaste de primera mano cuando TarValón desapareció.
> 
> Ahora, queremos hacerlo volver... pero no depende sólo de tí y de mí. Depende de todos esos viajeros que llegaban a sus puertas y se adentraban para tomar un respiro o encontrar caras familiares.
> 
> ¿Qué dices? ¿Estas listo para llamar a la puerta de La Posada de TarValón - La Posada de las Mil Esquinas - una vez más?

(El Mundo Humano. Año 20XX)

La chica presionó el botón del control de la televisión una y otra, y otra vez. No había nada que pudiera mantener su interés más de uno o dos minutos. Exasperada por la falta de entretenimiento que le brindaba el aparato, arrojó el control a un lado y suspiró largamente.

Fue entonces cuando decidió que quizá podía encontrar algo mejor para hacer o ver en su computadora portátil. Ingresó a un portal de series de todo tipo y eventualmente encontró una que parecía medianamente prometedora; se dispuso a verla. Se trataba de un programa que parecía suspenso policíaco; sin embargo, a los pocos minutos de estar viendo la serie, apareció el personaje principal: Shido Tatsuhiko.

_Shid..._

Una voz en su cabeza - la cual trató de justificar como su consciencia - resonó con el nombre del personaje de una forma familiar... como si lo conociera desde antes.

"Debo estar alucinando", murmuró la chica para sí, tratando de justificar aquel pensamiento que no tenía razón de ser para ella. Sin embargo, y por razones que ni ella entendía, el nombre y el personaje le causaron una tremenda e inexplicable tristeza y nostalgia. Tanto, que sólo pudo terminar de ver el primer episodio de la serie y apagó la portátil.

Pero aún después de dejar de lado la serie, la chica se paseó inquietamente por la sala de su casa... no podía alejar esa sensación de vacío que ahora parecía querer extenderse por todo su ser. Algo faltaba, pero no podía explicar qué era o por qué sentía eso.

Refunfuñó para sus adentros y decidió que era hora de ir a la cama. Una buena noche de descanso reparador haría que esas inexplicables sensaciones desaparecieran. Incluso, al día siguiente se burlaría de ella misma por su ingenuidad una vez que lo viera todo en perspectiva.

Alentada por la idea se despojó de sus ropas, se puso la pijama y se acostó a dormir.

_....._

_..._

_.._

***          *          *          *          *          *          ***

La vieja y carcomida puerta de madera crujió quejumbrosamente al ser empujada para abrirla. Los goznes oxidados chirriaron en unísono acuerdo con ella.

La figura que entró tenía casi el mismo aspecto maltrecho y descuidado del lugar. Dió unos cuantos pasos al centro de la pieza, de donde colgaban precariamente - de oxidadas y enmohecidas cadenas - unos enormes tableros que contenían algún tipo de grabado o escrito.

La figura parpadeo cansadamente para despejar la vista, pues la capa de grueso polvo que cubría el suelo había despertado con su llegada y comenzaba a agitarse en lentas nubes de matices marrones y gris. Muy a su pesar la figura tuvo que admitir que, con la pobre iluminación que entraba al lugar por la puerta abierta y los pocos rayos que se filtraban por las mugrientas ventanas, no era suficiente para ver el mensaje de los tableros.

La figura miró con más detenimiento el lugar: el polvo y las telarañas habían hecho de éste su hogar y gruesas capas de fina tierra adornaban cada rincón y espacio. La barra estaba en deplorable condición. Las botellas, que descansaban en largas repisas en la pared detrás de la misma, estaban tan cubiertas de polvo que era difícil saber si aún quedaba algo bebible en ellas. La figura supuso que, en realidad, no quedaba nada.

El amplio salón conservaba las mesas y sillas, tan carcomidas y podridas que era un milagro que siguieran en pie. Igual que la barra, todo estaba adornado con mantos de grueso polvo que el paso del tiempo había creado. Algunas piezas estaban volcadas o rotas, posibles remanentes de alguna riña o duelo que hubiera acontecido - tanto tiempo atrás - en el lugar. La figura tomó una silla cercana y exploró su resistencia apoyando cautelosamente - y de poco a poco - su peso sobre la misma con las manos.

La madera crujió en protesta pero no sucumbió; así que la figura la colocó frente a los tableros y subió a la silla con cautela - primero un pie y después el otro -, procurando que sus plantas quedaran en las orillas de la silla donde las patas podían ofrecer un poco más de resistencia como soportes. La figura se quedó quieta un momento. La silla no se desvencijó ni se fue abajo.

Una vez asegurado su apoyo, la figura rozó el tablero a su derecha con la punta de los dedos antes de poder asirlo con firmeza; sin embargo, al sacudirlo... las cadenas que lo sujetaban cedieron y la enorme plancha de madera cayó estrepitosamente en el salón, levantando una enorme polvareda. La figura tosió convulsivamente y, a trompicones, se dirigió a la puerta abierta para escapar de aquel imprevisto momentáneo.

Cuando hubo pasado el acceso de tos, y el polvo se asentó nuevamente, tomó un trozo ceniciento de lo que antaño había sido una túnica blanca - su túnica blanca, que había pasado por falda para muchos al ir bajo la armadura y sólo ser visible de la cintura a los tobillos. Se ató el trozo de tela a manera de máscara, procurando proteger la nariz y la boca del irritante polvo. La figura volvió a entrar.

Ya fuera por tozudez o curiosidad, la figura volvió a subir a la silla y - con más cuidado esta vez -, sacudió el tablero que aún colgaba de la viga principal. Se preguntó si aún quedaría pedernal y velas para poder dar luz al tablero, así que tuvo que dejar su lugar en la silla una vez más para buscar detrás de la barra.

La barra... tantas cosas habían ido y venido por ella: tarros, monedas, oro... alguno que otro cuerpo que hubieran arrojado sobre ella durante alguna reyerta. Por debajo del improvisado cubre bocas, los labios de la figura se curvaron en una leve sonrisa - triste y llena de nostalgia -, que desapareció al siguiente momento. En uno de los tantos compartimentos de la barra, la figura encontró un par de velas y pedernal.

No, no los encontró. El lugar supo que los necesitaba y se los proporcionó. ¿Acaso no había sido esa la magia que siempre lo había movido? ¿Lo que había mantenido al lugar como una entidad - quizá no viva -, pero sentiente? La figura agradeció silenciosamente aquel gesto y de inmediato encendió un cabo de vela. Por tercera vez regresó a la silla y subió a ella. Acercó la flama cuidadosamente al tablero y leyó:

"Los Sobrevivientes"... debajo de este título había muchos nombres. La lista era larga pero algunos de ellos nunca los había escuchado y otros tantos - sus amigos y conocidos - eran demasiados para buscarlos uno por uno. Sin embargo, varios nombres atrajeron su mirada.

 **Melkhior** , el amable pero estricto posadero. Hasta donde podía recordarlo, era un vampiro milenario... antiguo, incluso. Había cruzado palabra con él una que otra vez y - aunque no podía decir que eran cercanos -, la figura lo consideraba un ser digno de confianza a la vez que confiable; le hubiera gustado haber podido tratarlo más. Lo echaba de menos.

 **Aineas**... héroe venido a menos, o villano venido a más. Aineas era conocido en la posada por buscar pleito con Melkhior, aunque pocos - o nadie - sabía de donde venía tanta animadversión. Los rumores que corrían por el lugar - y que nunca se mencionaban en presencia de ninguno de los dos - era que había una historia de tintes románticos detrás de su supuesta rivalidad.

La figura suspiró. Aunque tampoco había cruzado muchas palabras con Aineas, lo echaba de menos. No, no habían sido amigos. Hasta donde sabía Aineas no había tenido amigos - o, no muchos - en ese lugar. Pocos podían hablar con el villanesco héroe - o heroico villano -, sin que este los ignorara sin dar una respuesta; o respondiera de manera descortés y burlona. Y, sin embargo, su presencia en el lugar había sido tan tranquilizadora como la del posadero.

 **Harif**... el buen Harif había sido una presencia cercana para la figura y habían hablado de tantos temas que era difícil creer que ahora ya no lo vería. **Lycan** , era un hombre lobo que había simpatizado con la figura casi desde su llegada... hasta aquel incidente de faldas que había hecho que la estancia en la posada para el licántropo no fuera muy amena. Después de eso, la figura lo había visto poco, hasta que después... simplemente no volvió.

 **Genki von Castle** era un guerrero que, la mayoría de las veces y hasta donde la figura recordaba, llegaba herido de muerte a la posada. Siempre sobrevivía, claro, ayudado por alguno de los otros visitantes (principalmente mujeres) que tenían poderes sanadores o buenos conocimientos de sanación. Su nombre era una contradicción a su persona, y sin embargo había sido una cara familiar que también se extrañaba.

 **Arx**... el buen y compasivo Arx; demasiado noble y demasiado amable para su bien. Aunque la posada no tenía peligros realmente letales, algunos de los visitantes podían ser muy crueles. La figura vagamente recordaba que un par de personas habían abusado de la amabilidad del ninja y lo habían vuelto hosco y retraído. Eventualmente, la figura y el ninja habían forjado su camaradería con base en ese sentimiento de traición - aunque la figura no había sido traicionada por nadie. De alguna forma, se había adjudicado la misión de evitar que otros lastimaran a Arx... aconsejándolo y vigilándolo dentro de los límites del lugar. Esperaba que, de alguna forma, su gesto hubiera servido de algo en estos tiempos oscuros.

 **Shido Tatsuhiko** \- o Shid como la figura lo llamaba cariñosamente -, habían sido cercanos más no recordaba si habían sido pareja o no. Recordaba haber ido a un Baile de Aniversario al lugar con él como acompañante. Sonrío ligeramente bajo su cubre bocas. Los amoríos del lugar eran como estar en una telenovela en vivo; las parejas se hacían y rompían a diestra y siniestra. Algunos duraban años... otros, meras horas. Algunos más rompían para quedar como amigos otra vez; otros, como eternos enemigos odiados a muerte.

La figura había procurado no involucrarse mucho en relaciones amorosas... pero no recordaba si se había mantenido fiel a sus principios o en algún momento había sido tentada por la idea de tener como compañía un alma afín. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esa línea de pensamiento.

 _Al menos están bien_ , pensó, tratando de calmar la idea de que quizá nunca más volvería a verlos. Como el tablero de Sobrevivientes ya no tenía nada que pudiera interesarle, la figura bajó de la silla y plantó una rodilla junto al tablero caído. En este se podía leer:

"Caídos/Desaparecidos"... si la primer lista era grande, esta era igual o más larga. Entre los nombres encontró uno que le causo sobresalto y por un momento sus ojos reflejaron asombro y pesar: su nombre. Lenneth Valkyrie.

Los visitantes regulares - incluso el posadero - la consideraban desaparecida... o muerta. Y, de algún modo, quizá lo había estado. La última vez que había visitado la posada, se había despedido de todos como siempre. Lenneth estaba segura que volvería al día siguiente a pasar un rato agradable en compañía de sus amigos. Pero entonces, sucedió... un cambio en el espacio-tiempo entre este lugar y su propio mundo. Pero no sólo le pasó a ella y su mundo. Más tarde, la Valkyria se enteró que lo que había pasado, había pasado en muchos tiempos... y en muchos mundos.

Cada lugar llamaba al evento a su manera: "El Cierre de Portales", "Desconexión Planar", "Fragmentación de Mundos" ... "La Caída de TarValón".

El mismo evento. Diferentes nombres.

Al final, ese trágico y caótico evento se llegó a conocer como "La Ruptura de Realidades". No había nadie de aquel entonces que no lo conociera y, de alguna manera, aún le temiera... pues el enemigo no había tenido forma física, ni siquiera había necesitado un cuerpo. Cuando la tragedia azotó, nadie lo había esperado. Y así como llegó, se fue. Nadie se acreditó tan atroz crimen... simplemente, había pasado. Vidas y mundos enteros, borrados así... sin más.

Y, a pesar de todo, ahí estaba ella... en el lugar que había dado por perdido. Aquel lugar al cual sólo había dos formas de llegar: Desear encontrarlo... o que el lugar deseara que lo encontraran.

"Posada de TarValón", murmuró la Valkyria respetuosamente. ¿Acaso TarValón la necesitaba de alguna manera? Ella no podía traerlo a la vida, eso le era claro. Lenneth era Segadora de Almas. Se encargaba de llevar a los guerreros caídos en batalla al Valhalla... no tenía forma de revivir a nadie. A nada.

Y, sin embargo, La Posada había aparecido... ¿o ella había, inconscientemente, deseado encontrarla? Si así había sido, ¿para que desearlo? Sus amigos y conocidos ya no estaban ahí. TarValón había sufrido un enorme daño en La Ruptura de Realidades y se le había dado por perdido... extinto... convertido en mito y nada más.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, la Valkyria lloró su pena. Los años dorados de La Posada habían quedado atrás, enterrados en capas y capas de polvo, telaraña y olvido... al igual que su existencia.

Cuando sucedió La Ruptura de Realidades, Lenneth se encontraba en Valhalla; el evento sorprendió a todos y muy pocos lograron salir ilesos. Odin, en un último - y extraño - acto de bondad, encerró el alma de tantos Aesirs y Einherjars como pudo en cápsulas de energía y las arrojó a Midgar - el Mundo Humano, el cual (extrañamente) no fue afectado por el cataclismo que ocurrió.

Lenneth quedó atrapada en un cuerpo humano... y olvidó.

En un cuerpo humano.. con interacciones entre humanos... recuerdos humanos... actividades humanas... su existencia permaneció dormida por muchos años. ¿Diez? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte? Era difícil decir... para ella, el tiempo había sido medido en una vida humana; pero La Posada había medido en su propio tiempo: cien años... mil años... cientos de miles. El deterioro y descuido del lugar dejaba claro que - como sucede con las diferentes realidades -, el tiempo había continuado su inexorable marcha - lento o rápido, según se midiera - sin dar tregua a nadie.

De hecho, el despertar de Lenneth sucedió de una forma muy sencilla. Incluso, se podría decir que mundana. No hubo rayo de luz que cayera sobre ella para iluminarla con la verdad; o extraños viajeros de otras realidades que le explicaran por que iban por ella.

No. Su despertar fue mientras disfrutaba uno de sus pasatiempos humanos: ver series.

Cuando el llanto cesó y ya no le quedaban lágrimas para derramar, la Valkyria sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Las polvorientas y maltrechas plumas de su casco-tiara dejaron caer una cortinilla de polvo; agradeció haber tenido la sensata idea del cubre bocas. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por las húmedas mejillas; sabía que estaba hecha un desastre y que cualquier pizca de dignidad y compostura que pudiera haber tenido antes se había emborronado como las lágrimas que había intentado quitar de su cara y - muy probablemente - ahora eran manchones lodosos en sus mejillas.

Sabía que, como La Posada, ya no estaba en forma. Seguía viéndose como siempre; después de todo, las Valkyrias son entidades que no envejecen o cambian de aspecto físicamente, pero... la armadura sin pulir... sus botas lodosas... el descuido en la trenza que precariamente podía mantener su cabello atado... el brillo que había abandonado sus ojos. Lenneth sabía que, de alguna forma, había muerto y había olvidado quién había sido. Pero ahora, estaba de vuelta - como TarValón - y no caería sin dar pelea una vez más.

Se levantó de su lugar en el suelo y caminó con decisión a la puerta. Tenía una misión: encontrar a sus amigos y decirles que TarValón seguía allí o, simplemente, asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

Y, por un breve momento, le pareció que el lugar se llenaba de risas y música, de algarabías y duelos... de rivalidades y camaradería.

La Posada y ella podían estar maltrechos, pero no vencidos...

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora, no voy a mentir (pues estoy segura que muchos de nosotros ya lo sabemos): cuando yo comencé a rolear en TarValón estaba en 2do o 3er semestre de preparatoria. Muchos de los que nos juntábamos en la posada teníamos en ese entonces 15, 16 ó 17 años (el más grande quizá tendría veinti-algo). 
> 
> Han pasado 10 años (o más desde entonces) y no dudo que muchos de ustedes ya tengan trabajos de tiempo completo (o dos trabajos si la situación está difícil), espos@, hij@s, casa que pagar... carro que pagar... seguros de gastos médicos, etc. Todo lo que conlleva la vida de adulto responsable... pero espero que este pequeño fragmento les haya devuelto un poco de la esperanza que perdimos. El final es abierto, porque no sé qué va a pasar.
> 
> Lo que sí sé, es que quisiera que este relato fuera un punto de encuentro - así como tantos otros puntos de encuentro que se han creado - para aquellos que recuerdan y desean devolverle a TarValón su esplendor original. Si hay alguna historia, memoria o recuerdo que quieran compartir, me gustaría que se pusieran en contacto, me pasaran su escrito y me dieran su permiso para incluirlo en la lista de mi compendio (ahora suyo) de "Memorias de TarValón" aquí, en Archive of our Own.
> 
> Lo ideal sería volver a tener nuestra Posada, nuestro chat, pero - de momento - quiero comenzar a encontrarlos, chicos. Así que, por favor, deja un comentario y alguna forma de contactarte.
> 
> Quiero encontrar a las almas que fueron, son y serán, la esencia de TarValón. ¿Te animas?
> 
> Búscanos aquí (si aún no lo has hecho): https://www.facebook.com/groups/803503893029663/


End file.
